


Getting Warmer

by blav527



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rafael is jealous, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sonny knits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blav527/pseuds/blav527
Summary: Carisi takes up knitting and everyone gets a new scarf. Everyone except Barba. Not that he cares. Not at all.





	Getting Warmer

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this idea struck me and I just went with it. Maybe a little silly? You tell me lol :-D
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

“Is that…Carisi are you _knitting?_ ”

Barba had stopped by the precinct with some paperwork for Liv only to find the squad room quiet and Carisi knitting at his desk, colorful yarn looping over and over between bright yellow needles.

“Yeah.” Carisi barely spares him a glance as he concentrates. “Took it up recently. It’s surprisingly relaxing.” He looks up with a smirk. “Problem, counselor?”

Barba shakes his head and huffs. “None. I came by to give these to Liv.” He waves the file, tearing his gaze away from the long, dexterous fingers working the needles to glance at Liv’s dark office.

“She just left. You can leave them here.”

“Hmm.” He drops the files on Carisi’s desk. “Since you’re so _busy_ , I’ll leave you to it.” His voice holds its usual sarcasm but somehow lacks the bite. He hovers there for a moment before shaking himself and making for the exit.

“Have a good night, counselor.” Carisi’s voice echoes behind him and he shivers involuntarily as the elevator doors close.

* * *

The next time he and Liv meet for drinks during a case she has on a soft blue scarf. It’s new and it’s knitted. He stares at it as she wraps it around her neck but says nothing.

He leaves the bar trying not to think about soft blue eyes that always find him and follow him and haunt his dreams.

* * *

He sees Fin at the courthouse during trial prep. Fin removes his leather jacket and new gray scarf that Barba keeps his back to the whole time. He stares at it as they say their goodbyes but says nothing. He grits his teeth.

He leaves the courthouse trying not think about blond hair slightly graying at the temples and how it would feel beneath his fingertips.

* * *

Rollins stops by to update him on a case and he blinks at the new red scarf she’s wearing. He barely hears her and makes some excuse to cut her off. In the elevator, his fists clench at his sides.

He leaves his office trying not to think about rosy cheeks and how far down that flushed skin might go.

* * *

It’s well past office hours when Carmen knocks at his door. “I’m heading out, sir.”

Barba makes a noncommittal noise and glances up briefly from his work, only to do a double take. He stares at the burnt orange scarf Carmen has just finished tying into a fashionable knot.

Something inside him burns. “Nice scarf.”

Carmen looks down at it and then back at him. “Oh, thank you.” Her smile is knowing. “It was a gift.”

He grips the pen in his hand. He tries to keep his tone neutral but it comes out clipped anyway. “Mmhmm. Goodnight, Carmen.”

“Goodnight, Mr. Barba.” He can hear the humor in her voice but she’s gone before he can fire her.

 _Dios mio_ , what is _wrong_ with him?

He tosses the pen aside and covers his face with his hands. He thinks about the burnt orange scarf the color of Fall leaves and is suddenly struck with a memory. Central Park, last Fall. He and the squad gathered for Noah’s birthday.

Sonny Carisi, sitting next to him on a bench, his arm draped over the back…just inches from him. He has one leg crossed over the other. He isn’t looking at Barba. He’s watching Noah and Jesse play and he’s smiling, his silhouette (soft blue eyes and graying-blond hair and rosy cheeks) is framed by burnt orange leaves and Barba can’t look away.

Another memory appears of strong hands working bright yellow knitting needles and with it the feeling of not only wanting those hands on him, but wanting to take them and map every bone and line. To entwine those long fingers with his and _hold on._

And now, sitting in his office the realization hits him so hard it overwhelms his senses all at once. His breath hitches and his heart twists and his stomach swoops. He sits back in his chair, rocking slightly. He thinks he probably looks a little crazy because he certainly feels it. He eyes the cabinet of his desk that holds his bottle of scotch, thinks about reaching for it.

He reaches for his phone instead.

_What do I have to do to get one of these scarves, Carisi?_

Barba feels like a fool. He hits send anyway.

He stares at the text and after a moment sees the little bubbles of reply pop up on his screen. They come and go for almost 10 minutes with no reply and Barba’s hand is cramping from gripping his phone and his heart rate is probably through the roof and _damn it_ he _is_ a fool…

A knock on his door makes him jerk his head up. Sonny Carisi is leaning against his door frame, a small smile quirking his lips and a gift bag in his hand.

Rafael exhales sharply through his nose and drops his phone. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He watches as Sonny pushes off the door to stand at his desk. He’s still smiling and the air in the room shifts as he places the gift bag in front of him.

“For you, counselor.”

Rafael stares at the bag, stares up at Sonny through his lashes. Sonny’s hands are in his pockets, like he’s trying not to fidget.

Slowly, Rafael stands and reaches for the bag. He peers inside, reaching in to remove a bundle wrapped in tissue paper. He unwraps it slowly until the bundle unravels in his hands.

The scarf is numerous shades of green and ridiculously soft. The crisscross pattern looks complicated and Rafael walks around his desk and past Sonny so he can see it in better light. He holds it gently, eyes roving over every loop until they stop at the end where his initials are stitched in black thread.

He’s overwhelmed again by short breath and twisting heart and swooping stomach.

He’s smiling when he turns back to the strong, generous man before him and he finally finds his voice. “Sonny, it’s…” he searches for words. _Wonderful. Lovely. Perfect._ None of them fits. He looks down at it again and can only manage a soft “Thank you.”

Sonny ducks his head and takes a step forward. “For the record, I started this one a while ago. I just…I uh…” He hesitates, rubbing the back of his neck. “I couldn’t get the shade quite right.”

Rafael strokes the material with his thumb. “Shade?” He asks.

“Of your eyes.”

Rafael snaps his head up to look at Sonny, who grins and shrugs sheepishly at him as if his revelation was completely obvious. And, if Rafael is being honest, it always has been. Rafael is about to toss the damned scarf over his shoulder and kiss Sonny senseless, because if Rafael is being honest, this was never really about a scarf, but the detective steps away from him and starts pacing.

Pacing and babbling.

“Ya know knitting isn’t as easy as you might think. There’s a lot of work that goes into it. A lot of things that have to be worked out. Ya know…it starts with separate pieces and the patterns can get complicated depending on which you choose and how patient you are and in the end it could be a real mess or it could be something really beautiful or hell, it could be both at the same time but…my point is that it still…it still _fits_ …”

Sonny suddenly stops pacing and stands in front of Rafael again, taking the scarf from his hands to wrap it tenderly around his neck, tugging the ends until they are even. He doesn’t let go. He sighs and finally looks up at Rafael. “This fits.”

Rafael gives him a slow smile, warmth that has nothing to do with the scarf blooming in his chest. There was no point denying anything now. Sonny Carisi makes a damned good argument and a damned good scarf and Rafael was absolute putty in his strong, dexterous hands. “Are we still talking about the scarf, Sonny?”

Sonny’s eyes are shining, and Rafael is so lost he doesn’t even notice Sonny tugging again until they’re nose to nose. “We were never talking about the scarf, Rafael.”

And then Sonny brushes his lips against his, so soft and so slow that Rafael’s breath catches and before he knows it he’s pulling Sonny flush against him, drinking kisses from his mouth like a man dying of thirst. And oh, how parched Rafael has been. He slides his hands under Sonny’s jacket, gripping the fabric of his shirt as he moves Sonny back against his desk.

Sonny releases his hold on the scarf to cup Rafael’s face in his hands, angling for better access as he presses their lips together again and again. “I could…mm…knit you a…hat too…gloves… I could even try a tie…”

“Shut up, Sonny.” Rafael is laughing when he pushes Sonny’s jacket off his shoulders. He doesn’t give a second thought when that damned scarf joins the rest of their clothes on the floor.

Sonny keeps him plenty warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Sonny would totally knit scarves for everyone okay?! My life is ruined. Also, I don't remember when Noah's birthday actually is or if it was ever mentioned. Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
